8.5: Navigational Data
As has been repeated ad nauseum in this set of rules, the Wing Commander Universe is a vast domain. Among the twelve established Sectors, there are 695 star systems, with another 52 in the fan-created Landreich Sector; while barely even a drop in the bucket when compared to the rest of the universe, there's more than enough territory available for many, many adventures. Knowing where the key places are in such a massive domain is critical for surviving in it, not to mention how important it may be for the sake of any given adventure for a GM to know just where one system is in relation to another or what the exact coordinates of a jump point are. Whereas the previous sections of this Chapter dealt with how to navigate the Wing Commander Universe, this section contains the actual navigational data for those groups whose adventures take them amongst the stars. This section does not provide a comprehensive overview of every system and world already in the Wing Commander Universe - as has already been mentioned, there are over seven hundred systems in it. Listing them all would take a lot of time and space, and to be completely honest the vast majority of them haven't been properly defined. Rather, this section focuses on those systems that are noteworthy in the Wing Commander Universe, including which systems house noteworthy locations (such as homeworlds or colony worlds) and bases. GMs that would like information on systems that are not included in this section are welcome to consult the Stellar Cartography section of the Wing Commander Encyclopedia Project (at http://wcnews.com/wcpedia/Category:Stellar_Cartography). These pages are the results of an ongoing effort by members of the WC community and contain the most accurate data on systems in the Wing Commander Universe available. For other information related to the Wing Commander Universe, GMs should visit www.wcnews.com, the most comprehensive Wing Commander site anywhere on the Internet. Finally, it should be noted that there are some systems that are not covered that may be considered noteworthy by fans of the original games or novels. There are some omissions that were done intentionally, simply because data on those systems is minimal (usually just a name at best; the Munro system mentioned in Fleet Action is a good example of this). For reference, WCRPG utilizes the 2678 Akwende Projection of Known Space (TCES Catalog# OEA-SC971225) authorized by Confederation Chief of Stellar Cartography J. Guentzel as it's "official" map of Known Space (this is the map that was included as bonus material with the release of Wing Commander: Prophecy), though some information on the WCRPG maps also comes from the Wing Commander CIC's set of maps (such as the names of some systems in Vukar Tag, Kilrah and M'Shrak Sectors). Since the WCRPG maps are a combination of the two, there are a few systems and jump links that appear on those maps that don't appear on the WCRPG maps (for example, the link from Sol to Vega due to the presence of the Scylla anomaly does not appear in WCRPG's maps, though that can be attributed to the general dismissal of the WC Movie as canon, as mentioned in Chapter 1.0). Gemini Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 70 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Fariss, 24 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Clarke, 16 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Humboldt, 13 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Potter, 17 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Fariss Quadrant' (All Confederatio): xx. **'Clarke Quadrant' (Confederation, Kilrathi): xx. **'Humboldt Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'Potter Quadrant' (All Confederation): xx. Sector Points of Interest: 59 points of interest (reference playtester's guide for specifics). Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: xx. Gemini Sector lies directly spinward of Trk'Pahn Sector, anti-spinward of Avalon Sector and coreward of Sol Sector. There are no (polite) alternative names for the Sector. Vega Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 64 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Douglas, 12 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Roberts, 16 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Day, 18 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Downing, 18 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Douglas Quadrant' (All Confederation): Able, Cain, Eddings, Gateway, Hubble's Star, Nemo, Oberan, Planck's Star, Plummer, Proxima, Vega, Xanadu. **'Roberts Quadrant' (Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi): Alcor (UTC), Ardai (KE), Baird's Star (UBW), Brimstone (UTC), Cairo (UTC), Chang-Cu (UTC), Dakota (UBW), Freya (KE), Hammer (UTC), Hellespont (UBW), K'rissth (KE), Megaron (UTC), Port Hedland (UTC), Tartarus (UBW), Trimble (UTC), Warhammer (KE). **'Day Quadrant' (All Confederation): Acrux, Alliance, Ariel, Blackmane, Caliban, Cambria, Delius, Dieno, Enyo, Hell's Kitchen, Krieger, Lafayette, McAullife, McDaniel's World, Montrose, Pephedro, Tali, Tamayo. **'Downing Quadrant' (Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi): Elohim (UBW), Gimle (UTC), G'wirkath (KE), Hawkins (KE), Hyperion (KE), K'n'Meth (KE), K'n'Rek (KE), Kurasawa (UBW), Loki (UBW), Mylon (UBW), N'Dele (KE), Nephele (UBW), Nifelheim (UBW), Rostov (UTC), Segallion (UBW), Tyr (UBW), Venice (UTC), Ymir (UBW). Sector Points of Interest: Accord, Alliance System, Day Quadrant; Alcor V, Alcor System, Roberts Quadrant; Ariel Nebula, Ariel System, Day Quadrant; Blackmane Starbase, Blackmane System, Day Quadrant; Blue Point Station, Nephele System, Downing Quadrant; Brimstone II, Brimstone System, Roberts Quadrant; Caliban Nebula, Caliban System, Day Quadrant; Delius Supply Depot, Delius System, Day Quadrant; Delius, Delius System, Day Quadrant; Dieno, Dieno System, Day Quadrant; Enyo III, Enyo System, Day Quadrant; Fargo, Dakota System, Roberts Quadrant; Freya II, Freya System, Roberts Quadrant; Gimle, Gimle System, Downing Quadrant; Hellespont System, Roberts Quadrant; Hubble's Star IV, Hubble's Star System, Douglas Quadrant; Hurricane, Port Hedland System, Roberts Quadrant; Hyperion, Hyperion System, Downing Quadrant; Kilrathi Sector Command, Venice System, Downing Quadrant; Kurasawa IV, Kurasawa System, Downing Quadrant; Leto, Proxima System, Douglas Quadrant; Loki (Quasar), Loki System, Downing Quadrant; Loki VI, Loki System, Downing Quadrant; McAullife VI, McAullife System, Day Quadrant; McAullife, McAullife System, Day Quadrant; McDaniel, McDaniel's World System, Day Quadrant; McLaren, Port Hedland System, Roberts Quadrant; Megaron System, Roberts Quadrant; Mylon II, Mylon System, Downing Quadrant; Nephele II, Nephele System, Downing Quadrant; Nephele Prime, Nephele System, Downing Quadrant; Nifelheim System, Downing Quadrant; Orlando Depot, Nephele System, Downing Quadrant; Rostov III, Rostov System, Downing Quadrant; Tamayo II, Tamayo System, Day Quadrant; Tartarus, Tartarus System, Roberts Quadrant; Toadstool, Hell's Kitchen System, Day Quadrant; Tyr VII, Tyr System, Downing Quadrant; Vega Prime, Vega System, Douglas Quadrant; Venice, Venice System, Downing Quadrant; Warhammer XII, Warhammer System, Roberts Quadrant; Xanadu Base, Xanadu System, Douglas Quadrant; Xanadu, Xanadu System, Douglas Quadrant. Native Denizens: Mopoks, Rostov III, Rostov System, Downing Quadrant. Notes: The Vega Sector was a region of space inhabited by colonies of the Terran Confederation and the Empire of Kilrah, and was a major theatre of operations during the Terran-Kilrathi War (and later during the Nephilim War). Formal first contact between the two combatants occurred in this Sector in 2629. The largest campaign between the two belligerants was the Vega Sector Campaign in the 2650s, in which the Confederation ultimately liberated the sector after destroying the Kilrathi stronghold at Venice. Despite this, Vega was continually harassed throughout the Kilrathi War and many systems would fall during the final stages of the War, in which Humanity almost saw total defeat. Vega Sector lies directly anti-spinward of Sol Sector, spinward of Kilrah Sector, coreward of Epsilon Sector and rimward of Trk'Pahn Sector. Alternative names for Vega Sector include Alcor, Blackmane, Freya, Hyperion, Nanking, Proxima and Tamayo. Epsilon Sector *'Total Number of Systems': x *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Deneb, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Sa'Kahn, x Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Antares, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Tr'L Rass, x Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. Sector Points of Interest: xx. Native Denizens: Firekkans, Firekka, Firekka, Antares Quadrant. Notes: xx. Epsilon Sector lies directly spinward of M'Shrak Sector, anti-spinward of Enigma Sector and rimward of Vega Sector. Alternative names for the Epsilon Sector include Antares, Deneb, Firekka, Leyton, Locanda, Orsini and Yarin. *EPSILON - Antares=20, Deneb=13, Sa'Khan=15, Tr'L Rass=14. 62 TOTAL, 33 POINTS OF INTEREST -- ODELL, ANTARES, ANTARES; ANTARES, ANTARES, ANTARES; POLARIS ROADS NAVAL STATION, ANTARES, ANTARES; BISTANGIO X, BISTANGIO, ANTARES; GHORAX THA, CHARON, ANTARES; CHARON III, CHARON, ANTARES; THE BONEYARD, CHARON, ANTARES; CIRCE V, CIRCE, ANTARES; CIRCE VII, CIRCE, ANTARES; CHLOE, CORSAIR, ANTARES; PORT BROUGHTON, CORSAIR, ANTARES; FIREKKA, FIREKKA, ANTARES; GRANITA, GRANITA, ANTARES; STING, MIDGARD, ANTARES; MIDGARD, MIDGARD, ANTARES; N'TANYA, N'TANYA, ANTARES; SHARIHA, SHARIHA, ANTARES; S'THANT, T'KIRSA, ANTARES; THE BEARPIT, T'KIRSA, ANTARES; QUARTO, TRAFALGAR, ANTARES; AYER'S ROCK, AYERS, DENEB; GODDARD I, GODDARD, DENEB; GODDARD II, GODDARD, DENEB; LOCANDA IV, LOCANDA, DENEB; ORESTES IX, ORESTES, DENEB; HAMPTON STATION, ORSINI, DENEB; PELEUS, DENEB; TORGO SECTOR HQ, TORGO, DENEB; MASA III, MASA, SA'KAHN; PASQUAL X, PASQUAL, SA'KAHN; SILENOS NEBULA, SILENOS, SA'KAHN; BIFROST SUPPLY DEPOT, BIFROST, TR'L RASS; KABLA METH, KABLA METH, TR'L RASS. (map complete) Enigma Sector *'Total Number of Systems': x *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Asimov, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Grills, x Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Roddenberry, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Isaac, x Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. Sector Points of Interest: xx. Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: xx. Enigma Sector lies directly spinward of Epsilon Sector, anti-spinward of Argent Sector and rimward of Sol Sector. Alternative names for the Enigma Sector include Gwynedd, Facin, Niven and K'Tithrak Mang. *ENIGMA - Asimov=19, Grills=14, Isaac=16 and Roddenberry=18. 67 TOTAL, 18 POINTS OF INTEREST - GHORAH KHAR, ISAAC; CAERNARVON STATION, GWYNNED, ISSAC; K'ARAKH, ISAAC; K'TITHRAK MANG, ISAAC; NIVEN, ISAAC; REPLEETAH, ISAAC; RIGEL SUPPLY DEPOT, RIGEL, ISAAC; TELAMON, TELAMON, ISAAC; AXIUS BASE, AXIUS, GRILLS; CABREA, GRILLS; SCORPION, FIDDLER'S GREEN, GRILLS; HEAVEN'S GATE STARBASE, HEAVEN'S GATE, GRILLS; NIFFLEHEIM, GRILLS; NOVAYA KIEV SUPPLY DEPOT (CAT), NOVAYA KIEV, GRILLS; PEMBROKE STATION, PEMBROKE, GRILLS; SPERADON, GRILLS; TALBOT, GRILLS; VESPUS, GRILLS. (map complete) Sol Sector *'Total Number of Systems': x *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Petrov, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Terra, x Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Roan, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Vearrier, x Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. Sector Points of Interest: xx. Native Denizens: Terrans, Earth, Sol, Terra Quadrant. Notes: xx. Sol Sector lies directly spinward of Vega Sector, anti-spinward of Hawking Sector, coreward of Enigma Sector and rimward of Gemini Sector. Alternative names for the Sol Sector include Beacon (though this appellation is rarely used). *SOL - Petrov=12, Roan=17, Terra=16, Vearrier=15. 60 total, 14 points of interest. ELLA SUPERBASE-ELLA MAJORA-ELLA MINORA, ELLA, VEARRIER; ALPHA CENTAURI, TERRA; SIRIUS PRIME-GILEAD-WARSAW, SIRIUS, TERRA; SOL (WELL DEFINED); Proxima Centauri, Terra; Beacon, Vearrier; Cygnus, Vearrier; Frase, Vearrier; Bradshaw, Vearrier; Peron, Luten, Vearrier. (map complete) Kilrah Sector *'Total Number of Systems': x *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Kur'u-Pak, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Kur'u'khag, x Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Kur'u Caxki, x Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Kur'U'Tak, x Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. **'xx Quadrant' (All Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich, Firekkan Planetary Alliance, Unexplored): xx. Sector Points of Interest: xx. Native Denizens: Kilrathi, Kilrah Prime, Kilrah, Kur'u'khag Quadrant; Wu, Wu, Wu, Kur'u'khag Quadrant. Notes: xx. Kilrah Sector lies directly anti-spinward of Vega Sector, coreward of M'Shrak Sector and rimward of Vukar Tag Sector. The sector has no known alternative names. *KILRAH - Kur'u Caxki=23, Kur'u'khag=13, Kur'u-Pak=18 and Kur'U'Tak=15. 69 TOTAL, 3 POINTS OF INTEREST - KILRAH SYSTEM, KUR'U'KHAG (WELL DEFINED AT WCPEDIA); G'WRISS (ALCOR V), KUR'U CAXKI; H'hrass Communications Station, KUR'U CAXKI (map complete) Vukar Tag Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 51 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': K'vt Karh, 14 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': S'kur, 9 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': K'vt Tag, 13 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': S'kur Tql, 15 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'K'vt Karh Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): K'vt Karh (1), K'vt Karh (2), K'vt Karh (3), K'vt Karh (4), K'vt Karh (5), K'vt Karh (6), K'vt Karh (7), K'vt Karh (8), K'vt Karh (9), K'vt Karh (10), K'vt Karh (11), K'vt Karh (12), K'vt Karh (13), K'vt Karh (14). **'S'kur Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): S'kur (1), S'kur (2), S'kur (3), S'kur (4), S'kur (5), S'kur (6), S'kur (7), S'kur (8), S'kur (9). **'K'vt Tag Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Baragh, H'hral V'kass, Jugara, K'vt Tag (1), K'vt Tag (2), K'vt Tag (3), K'vt Tag (4), K'vt Tag (5), K'vt Tag (6), T'K'H'hral, T'ql H'hass, Ujarka, Vukar Tag. **'S'kur Tql Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Lushkag, Rushta, S'kur Tql (1), S'kur Tql (2), S'kur Tql (3), S'kur Tql (4), S'kur Tql (5), S'kur Tql (6), S'kur Tql (7), S'kur Tql (8), S'kur Tql (9), S'kur Tql (10), S'kur Tql (11), S'kur Tql (12), Xsar. Sector Points of Interest: Baragh System, K'vt Tag Quadrant; Vukar Tag, Vukar Tag System, K'vt Tag Quadrant. Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: Vukar Tag Sector is well within the established borders of the Kilrathi Empire and was a major center of military activity. It's perhaps best known for the Battle of Vukar Tag in 2668 (along with the concurrent Raid on Kilrah by TCS Tarawa), a decisive Confederation victory that resulted in a significant reduction in the Kilrathi arsenal. The battle and the subsequent extraction of Tarawa are among the few engagements known to have taken place in the otherwise secure Kilrathi sector. Vukar Tag Sector lies directly anti-spinward of Trk'Pahn Sector and coreward of Kilrah Sector. The Sector has no known alternative names. Trk'Pahn Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 57 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': S'kh'haral, 13 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Tr'l H'mass, 14 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Tr'k H'hra, 15 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': H'hriss, 15 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'S'kh'haral Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Karing, K'n'Pakh, S'kha Rissth, S'kh'haral (1), S'kh'haral (2), S'kh'haral (3), Sum'nH'hra, Sum'n L'kor, Sum'n Shriss, Sum'Tlor, T'K Tarak, T'K Urel, Zarnobian. **'Tr'l H'mass Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Bordrav, Omega, Tr'l H'mass (1), Tr'l H'mass (2), Tr'l H'mass (3), Tr'l H'mass (4), Tr'l H'mass (5), Tr'l H'mass (6), Tr'l H'mass (7), Tr'l H'mass (8), Tr'l H'mass (9), Tr'l H'mass (10), Tr'l H'mass (11), Varni. **'Tr'k H'hra Quadrant' (Confederation, Grovsner Colonies, Kilrathi): Draga (KE), Etruria (GC), Grovsner (GC), Hilo Base (UTC), Maginot (UTC), Khar Sum'n (KE), Kher't'zu (KE), K'n'T'mer (KE), K'n'Trell (KE), K'th H'ran (KE), N'Der Pak (KE), N'd'lon (KE), Roche (UTC), Trk'Hhra (1) (KE), Tr'k T'lon (KE). **'H'hriss Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): B'osc'Au, Bukrag, Gorath, H'hri Som, K'cha Tsek, K'Mh'han, K'M'tlee, Oargth, Sakah Tr'k, Trak'mar, Trik'Kha, Trik'Tsek, Trk'Pahn, T'set Mehr, Turing. Sector Points of Interest: Hilo Base, Hilo Base System, Tr'k H'hra Quadrant; Varnus, Varni System, H'hriss Quadrant. Native Denizens: Varni, Varnus, Varni, H'hriss Quadrant. Notes: The vast majority of the Trk'Pahn Sector is Kilrathi Territory, with only a few systems under the control of Terran interests. Most notably, this Sector is home to the Grovsner colonies, a small but influential Terran faction. The Sector houses some of the Kilrathi Empire's more remote colonies. The Kilrathi treat it as a frontier region, not unlike the way the Confederation treats the neighboring Gemini Sector. Many cross-border raids occur between Trk'Pahn and Gemini (though Kilrathi raids are far more numerous). Trk'Pahn Sector lies directly spinward of Vukar Tag Sector, anti-spinward of Gemini Sector and coreward of Vega Sector. Alternative names for the Trk'Pahn Sector include Etruria, Uruk. M'Shrak Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 50 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Tr'K H'Hra, 11 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Kur'u Som'Mers, 9 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Dath'que, 16 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': K'sath'que, 14 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Tr'K H'Hra Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Gorth, Hhallas, Tr'K H'hra (1), Tr'K H'hra (2), Tr'K H'hra (3), Tr'K H'hra (4), Tr'K H'hra (5), Tr'K H'hra (6), Tr'K H'hra (7), Tr'K H'hra (8), Tr'K H'hra (9). **'Kur'u Som'Mers Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Kur'u Som'Mers (1), Kur'u Som'Mers (2), Kur'u Som'Mers (3), Kur'u Som'Mers (4), Kur'u Som'Mers (5), Kur'u Som'Mers (6), Kur'u Som'Mers (7), Shata, Sorn. **'Dath'que Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Dath'que (1), Dath'que (2), Dath'que (3), Dath'que (4), Dath'que (5), Dath'que (6), Dath'que (7), Dath'que (8), Dath'que (9), Dath'que (10), Dath'que (11), Dath'que (12), Evian, M'shrak, Paghk, Terragon. **'K'sath'que Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): K'sath'que (1), K'sath'que (2), K'sath'que (3), K'sath'que (4), K'sath'que (5), K'sath'que (6), K'sath'que (7), K'sath'que (8), K'sath'que (9), K'sath'que (10), K'sath'que (11), K'sath'que (12), K'sath'que (13), Utara. Sector Points of Interest: Hhallas System, Tr'K H'Hra Quadrant. Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: The M'Shrak Sector is wholly dominated by the former Kilrathi Empire and saw limited action during the course of the Terran-Kilrathi War. However, it was subjected to a number of Terran raids, notably one that ravaged the Kilrathi colony of Hhallas. After the emergence of the Nephilim in 2681, the Nephilim deployed at least one wormhole gate in the sector for its invasion forces, located in the Hhallas System; this wormhole gate ultimately proved to be of crucial importance in the removal of the Nephilim from Known Space. M'Shrak Sector lies directly anti-spinward of Epsilon Sector and rimward of the Kilrah Sector. It has no known alternative names. Hawking Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 49 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Saab, 8 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Gegarin, 15 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Ladyman, 7 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Hubble, 19 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Saab Quadrant' (Confederation, Unexplored): Barnes (UTC), Brown (UTC), Brunet (UTC), Priest (UTC), TCSC0725 (Unexplored), TCSC0730 (Unexplored), TCSC1860 (Unexplored), Waldrip (UTC). **'Gegarin Quadrant' (All Confederation): Chemla, Cherenkov, Gilmore, Glushko, Illiyoy's Star, Ivan's Joy, Jeni, Kasparov, Komarov, Korolyov, Leonov, Marie, New Baikal, Titov, Vostock. **'Ladyman Quadrant' (Confederation, Unexplored): David (UTC), Mahavier (UTC), Merrell (UTC), Mu Cephei (UTC), Oldziey (UTC), Sommers (UTC), TCSC1575 (Unexplored). **'Hubble Quadrant' (All Confederation): Aldrin, Apollo, Armstrong, Chandley, Collins, Eagle Base, Galileo, Gauss, Grissom, Hawking, Ivan's Folly, Mercury, Newton, Outreach, Sagan, Shepard, STS-51L, Wasteland, White. Sector Points of Interest: None of Note. Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: The explored portions of Hawking Sector are wholly within the territory of the Terran Confederation, and contain a few of the Confederation's more remote colonies. Due to its location well away from the Terran-Kilrathi frontier, the Sector saw little action during the war, but the war did divert resources to other areas leading to relatively slow development within the region. The Gegarin Quadrant is named in honor of Soviet cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin; it is known to be spelled incorrectly but has not been changed to the proper spelling on official Confederation maps due to internal politics within the Exploratory Services. Hawking Sector lies directly spinward of Sol Sector, coreward of Argent Sector and rimward of Avalon Sector. There are no known alternative names for the Sector. Argent Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 48 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Savage, 6 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Shelus, 17 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Rod, 8 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Hughes, 17 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Savage Quadrant' (Confederation, Unexplored): BCP0729 (UTC), Galway (UTC), Prem (UTC), Ray (UTC), TCSC1602 (Unexplored), TCSC1619 (Unexplored). **'Shelus Quadrant' (All Confederation): Baker, Brack, Brookes, Coppock, Dano, Destiny, Gobeski, Hardwicke, Kebrie, Lesnick, Mathis, Miller, Miniyar, Ogawa, Phoenix, Reid, Yeager. **'Rod Quadrant' (Confederation, Unexplored): Everett (UTC), Karpiak (UTC), McLean (UTC), New Hope (UTC), Olivia (UTC), TCSC1599 (Unexplored), TCSC1701 (Unexplored), Venture (UTC). **'Hughes Quadrant' (All Confederation): Akis, Alderson, Arcadia, Argent, Benford, Beta Tucanae, Fujimori, Hentrich, Hidebeidel, Marcelais, Pandey, Portilla, Roaz, Schmidt, Solomon, Torres, Tucanae. Sector Points of Interest: None Of Note. Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: The explored portions of Argent Sector (comprising the Sector's bulk) are wholly within the territory of the Terran Confederation, and contain some of the Confederation's more remote colonies. Due to its location well away from the Terran-Kilrathi frontier, the Sector saw little action during the war, but the war did divert resources to other areas leading to relatively slow development within the region. Argent Sector lies directly spinward of Enigma Sector and rimward of Hawking Sector. There are no known alternative names for the Sector. Avalon Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 48 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Williams, 12 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Challenger, 15 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Bing, 5 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Foshko, 16 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Williams Quadrant' (Confederation, Unexplored): Carloss (UTC), El Dorado (UTC), Giunta (UTC), Grajeda (UTC), Hermann (UTC), Kier (UTC), Leon (UTC), McCall (UTC), Mira (UTC), Paylode (UTC), TCSC1569 (Unexplored), TCSC3102 (Unexplored). **'Challenger Quadrant' (All Confederation): Avalon, Babel, Britannia, Cibola, Dallas, Dis, Elena, Gomorrah, Haven, Jericho, New Atlantis, Sodom, Tanis, Ubr, Xualla. **'Bing Quadrant' (Confederation, Unexplored): Pietzsch (UTC), Russ (UTC), TCSC2025 (Unexplored), TCSC2195 (Unexplored), Theta Orionis (UTC). **'Foshko Quadrant' (All Confederation): Agea, Alexandria, Aphrodite, Aries, Athena, Callisto, Deimos, Forge, Hades, Hephestus, Perseus, Phobos, Poseidon, Pugh, Roma, Tethys. Sector Points of Interest: Dallas, Dallas System, Challenger Quadrant. Native Denizens: None Known. Notes: The explored portions of Avalon Sector are wholly within the territory of the Terran Confederation, and contain some of the Confederation's most remote colonies. This includes the Dallas System, which contains a single in-system jump and is not accessible by any means other than Morvan Drive (usually a sixty day hop from the Gomorrah system). Due to its remote location away from the Terran-Kilrathi frontier, the Sector saw little action during the war, but the war did divert resources to other areas leading to relatively slow development within the region. Avalon Sector lies directly spinward of Gemini Sector and coreward of Hawking Sector. Alternative names for the Avalon Sector include Elena. Landreich Sector *'Total Number of Systems': 52 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Gonwyn, 16 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Hralgkrak, 21 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Tara, 5 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Ral'Ifra, 10 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Gonwyn Quadrant' (Confederation, Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Landreich): Buford's World (FRL), Gainer's World (UTC), Ghorkos (KE), Gonwyn 1 (KE), Gonwyn 2 (FRL), Gonwyn's Glory (FRL), Greenhouse (FRL), Ilios (FRL), Landreich (FRL), New Plains (UBW), New Samarkand (FRL), New Sydney (FRL), Oasis (Unaligned), Oecumene (FRL), Orelans (FRL), Vaku (KE). **'Hralgkrak Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Baka Kar, Dharkyll, Dioscuri, Dolos, Fawcwett's World, Hallin, Hralgkrak 1, Hralgkrak 10, Hralgkrak 11, Hralgkrak 2, Hralgkrak 3, Hralgkrak 4, Hralgkrak 5, Hralgkrak 6, Hralgkrak 7, Hralgkrak 8, Hralgkrak 9, Khrovat, Pisces, Preesg, Vordran. **'Tara Quadrant' (Landreich, Unexplored): Balthazar (FRL), Jab (FRL), Siva (FRL), Tara (FRL), Tara 1 (Unexplored). **'Ral'Ifra Quadrant' (Kilrathi, Unexplored): 42-33 Beta (Unexplored), Black Hole System 299 (KE), Jigada (KE), M421A (KE), Ral'Ifra 1 (KE), Ral'Ifra 2 (KE), Ral'Ifra 3 (Unexplored), Ral'Ifra 4 (Unexplored), Ral'Ifra 5 (Unexplored), Seti Beta (KE). Sector Points of Interest: Baka Kar Base, Baka Kar System, Hralgkrak Quadrant; Dioscuri VIII, Dioscuri System, Hralgkrak Quadrant; Dolos System, Hralgkrak Quadrant; Hell Hole, Buford's World System, Gonwyn Quadrant; Landreich System, Gonwyn Quadrant; Nargrast, Vaku System, Gonwyn Quadrant. Native Denizens: Oasians, Oasis, Oasis, Gonwyn Quadrant; Dioscuri, Dioscuri VIII, Dioscuri, Hralgkrak Quadrant; Dolosians, Dolos, Dolos, Hralgkrak Quadrant. Notes: The Landreich Sector is unique in that though it appears frequently in the Wing Commander canon, the Sector map itself is unofficial, having been made by members of the Wing Commander CIC community. The Landreich Sector is home to the Free Republic of the Landreich, a Terran faction comprised of several former Pilgrim colonies. The origins of the faction have led to some animosity between Landreich and Earth; technically by the treaty that dissolved the Pilgrim Alliance, the Landreich worlds are Confederation territory, yet the Landreich remains a sovereign Terran state. Members of the two groups largely abstain from contact with one another, though they have been known to lend each other aid when the mood strikes them. The Free Republic lies on the outermost fringes of the Kilrathi Empire, where elements loyal to the Imperial decrees before 2669 continued to harass both the Landreich and the Terrans even after the official end of the Kilrathi War. The area remains a rough and tumble frontier region even into the 28th Century. The Landreich Sector is situated along the galactic rim directly rimward of the Enigma Sector. The Sector has no official alternative names. SFRPG included a sample planet and a sample community. I should add one here too. Especially since I think I promised one. Well no, I didn't promise one. There's an example community already in 10.2.5; not sure about an example world in 10.2.4...lemme check SFRPG to see what I did there. ---- NEXT: 9.0 Combat PREVIOUS: 8.4 Interstellar Travel TOP ---- Category:Drafts